gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Aenar Targaryen
Lorde Aenar Targaryen foi um senhor de dragões da Cidade Franca de Valíria e um ancestral importante da Casa Targaryen. Ele mudou a sede de sua família para Pedra do Dragão pouco antes da Perdição de Valíria, fazendo com que eles fossem os únicos senhores de dragões a sobreviver à catástrofe.Conquest & Rebellion: An Animated History of the Seven Kingdoms História A Terra Valeriana era um imenso império que governava a maioria das terras de Essos, dominando a metade do mundo conhecido por milênios. Cerca de quatro séculos antes da Guerra dos Cinco Reis, no entanto, todo o território livre foi destruído em um único dia por uma explosão vulcânica cataclísmica conhecida como Doom de Valyria. Os incêndios estavam tão quentes que até mesmo os dragões queimavam vivos no meio do ar e a própria Península de Valyria estava arruinada, com grandes seções caindo no mar, deixando uma cadeia dispersa de ilhas no Mar Fumando. Todos os dragões de Valiria e sua aristocracia dominante de Senhores de Dragões foram mortos no Doom - todos menos uma família. Doze anos antes da Doom, Aenar Targaryen levou a Casa Targaryen a estabelecer o posto mais distante, ocidental, da Baía da Água Negra: Pedra do Dragão, ao largo da costa leste de Westeros, através do Mar estreito. Os Targaryens, portanto, sobreviveram em Pedra do Dragão, enquanto Valiria queimava e quando o pó se instalava, eles possuíam os únicos dragões restantes do mundo. Alguns dizem que Aenar decidiu remover toda a sua família para um posto avançado tão distante, porque sua filha teve sonhos proféticos sobre o iminente Doom de Valiria. Outros que são céticos de profecias e magias dizem que Aenar perdeu uma luta de poder com os dragões rivais e fugiu para Pedra do Dragão em derrota - e que a história dos sonhos proféticos de sua filha era apenas um conto que cresceu em uma tentativa de esquecer sua vergonha. Seja qual for o caso, um século depois, o descendente direto de Aenar, Aegon I Targaryen conquistou e uniu o continente dos Sete Reinos usando os últimos três dragões Targaryen. Nos livros Diz-se que Aenar reassentou-se em Pedra do Dragão devido a sonhos proféticos de sua filha, Daenys "A Sonhadora", sobre a iminente destruição de Valiria. Os dragões rivais riram de seus preparativos para o fim do mundo, dizendo que ele estava fugindo das rivalidades políticas em Valiria - se o Doom não tivesse ocorrido, eles estariam certos. Muitos tolos e loucos ao longo da história profetizaram a destruição apocalíptica, só que nada acontecia. No caso de Aenar, devido a pura chance ou profecia mágica real, Valiria foi realmente destruída, deixando os Targaryens com os únicos dragões sobreviventes. Nada foi mencionado sobre a esposa de Aenar ou suas atividades antes de ir para Pedra do Dragão. Na verdade, uma breve linha diz que ele se mudou com "todas as suas esposas" para Pedra do Dragão - o que parece implicar que ele era polígamo casado com pelo menos três mulheres ao mesmo tempo (o que era incomum, mas não proibido). Dizem que os valirinos estabeleceram um posto avançado em Pedra do Dragão 200 anos antes de Aenar chegar lá, mas não está claro se os próprios Targaryens estabeleceram o posto avançado - nesse caso, era uma das várias explorações que possuíam, mas não o castelo de sua casa, que estava na própria Valiria - ou, se fosse colonizado por outros e Aenar adquiriu a propriedade logo antes de partir, especificamente para se esconder em um posto avançado o mais longe possível de Valiria. Quando ele foi para Pedra do Dragão, Aenar vendeu todas as suas propriedades remanescentes na Península de Valiria. Havia cerca de quarenta famílias principais de Senhores de Dragões em Valiria em seu auge, que dominavam sua política: os Targaryens eram uma dessas famílias aristocráticas, embora não fossem uma das mais poderosas. Os Lordes do Dragão na verdade não usaram a heráldica da maneira que cada casa nobre de Westeros faz: o descendente de Aenar, Aegon, inventaram a heráldica Targaryen de um dragão vermelho de três cabeças quando invadiu o continente Westeros. Aenar realmente trouxe cinco dragões para Pedra do Dragão, um dos quais era Balerion. Os quatro outros mais tarde morreram por circunstâncias ainda inexplicadas - provavelmente não lutando entre si, como foi dito mais tarde que as batalhas do dragão depois da Conquista foram a primeira vez que os dragões entraram em choque desde o Doom. Enquanto esses quatro dragões morreram, eles deixaram os ovos e, assim, os Targaryens possuíam três dragões vivos na época de Aegon I e da Guerra da Conquista. Pouco se sabe sobre a pré-conquista Targaryens, além de que eles passaram o século inteiro entre a Doom e a Conquista em grande parte isolados, pastoreando seus recursos, já que o caos do Século de Sangue destruiu o que restava de Valiria e os Sete Reinos no continente de Westeros continuaram a discutir entre si como sempre. Sete gerações de Targaryens moravam em Pedra do Dragão antes da conquista Targaryen de Westeros: Aenar foi o primeiro, enquanto Aegon I e suas duas irmãs eram os sétimos. As gerações intervenientes só foram esboçadas brevemente no livro de texto O Mundo de Gelo e Fogo, em poucos parágrafos escassos (embora o próximo Fire and Blood: Volume One possa preencher mais informações): Aenar Targaryen é o primeiro membro da dinastia Targaryen que já foi mencionado nos livros. Assim, ele é o antepassado direto de todos os membros subsequentes da família, incluindo todos os descendentes de Aegon I (incluindo Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, Gendry, etc.). Aenar é de 20 gerações removidas de Daenerys - isto é, de descendência direta, começando com Aenar como primeira geração, a própria Daenerys é a vigésima geração. Referências Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Valirianos Categoria:Membros da Casa Targaryen Categoria:Indivíduos mortos de:Aenar Targaryen en:Aenar Targaryen ru:Эйнар Таргариен